Plus vrai que nature
by VerifiedKlainerAndCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine à perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il se retrouve entouré de la famille Hummel et autres dans le funérarium. Quel est sa réaction lorsqu'il voit Kurt dans son cercueil?


**Bonjour très chère lecteurs! Comme c'est mon tout tout premier post, je vous demanderai d'être indulgent avec moi parce que j'adore écrire et que... et que voila.**

**Cet OS Klaine vient tout droit de ma petite tête, pour ceux qui en doute. Je vous promets que si. Il n'est certainement pas aussi grand que ceux que vous lisez d'habitude mais sachez que j'en ai plein en réserves et que j'aurai grand plaisir de partager mes autres OS avec vous, si celui-ci vous plait. Car ci il fait un flop, je ne posterais plus rien. Désolée pour le résumer (un peu trop résumé) mais je suis pas très très doué pour les résumés. Pardonnez moi *yeux chien battu***

**Aussi, ne me tuez pas pour l'orthographe. Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée, mais je fais mon possible pour faire le moins de faute possible pour ne pas brûler vos pauvre petits yeux.**

**Glee et les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Tout appartient à RIB, sauf ml'histoire ci-dessous qui vient de ****_MA_**** tête et non de la sienne.**

**Assez de blah blah. Je vous laisses découvrir l'histoire maintenant.**

* * *

A peine entré dans cette toute petite salle remplie de fleurs et de la famille Hummel, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses larmes, silencieuse et abondantes glissaient, sans vouloir s'arrêter, le long de ses joues. Il décroisa ses bras et, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur le corps de son petit-ami, s'avança lentement vers la longue boite en bois poli dans laquelle le corps de Kurt se trouvait. Plus Blaine s'en approchait, plus son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et plus ses larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à hauteur du cercueil, ouvert, Blaine se plaça sur la droite, les mains délicatement posées sur le bord. Les personnes présente regardait le pauvre garçon faire sans dire un mot. Elles aussi pleuraient. La musique préférée de Kurt, passait en boucle dans la petite salle, comme musique de fond. Blaine ce souvenait de la première fois que Kurt la lui avait chanté. C'était lors de leurs tout premier vrai rendez-vous, en tant que couple officiel. A ce souvenir, Blaine resserra son emprise sur le bord de la boite et ses larmes triplèrent. Il regardait le visage si pâle de son petit-ami. Kurt avait l'air si apaisé. On croirait presque qu'il dort tellement il est détendu.

Blaine dirigea lentement ses mains vers celles entrelacées du châtain, les décroisa et les prit dans les siennes, lentement et entrelaça ses propre doigts à ceux de Kurt. "_Kurt... Je t'en prie, Kurt... Serre mes mains dans le tiennes."_ sanglotait Blaine, serrant un peu plus ses mains autour de celles de Kurt. Il se fichait du regard de la famille Hummel sur lui. Il se fichait de la pitié qui traversait leurs regard. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que Kurt ouvre les yeux, respire à nouveau et lui dise que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. "_Mon amour... Kurt, donne moi un signe... Je t'en prie, Kurt."_ Blaine tremblait maintenant. Qu'allait-il devenir sans l'amour de sa vie ? Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? "_Tes mains sont si froide."_ Il en prit une entre ses deux mains et l'apporta à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baisé mélangé par les larmes qui dévalaient un peu plus le visage du brun. Il redéposa la main de Kurt sur son ventre et Blaine mit sa propre main droite sur le front de son petit-ami qu'il caressait du pouce par de lent petit cercle. "_Réveilles toi... Kurt..." _dit Blaine d'une voix tremblante._ "Pourquoi tu as fais cela, Kurt ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne le ferais plus... Je croyais que tu étais heureux. Heureux avec moi. Je..."_ Blaine sanglotait fortement et avait très dur à parler. Il c'était mit à parler plus fort et avait replacé ses deux mains sur le bord du cercueil._ "Tu m'avais promis, Kurt ! Je t'en veux tellement... je t'en veux de m'avoir mentis. Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonner ! Tu as pensé à moi dans ton action ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que je ressentirais ? La douleur que j'éprouverais pas la suite ? Et ton père ? Et Carole ? Et Finn ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ? Et moi, Kurt ? Je t'en veux tellement..."_ Blaine resserra plus fort le bord de la boite et se pencha pour poser son front sur le dos de ses mains et pleurait fortement. Ne prenant même plus la peine de retenir ses sanglots. Il releva finalement la tête et prit hâtivement les mains de Kurt dans les siens qu'il serra fortement avant de se pencher vers le corps inerte et poser son front contre celui du châtain. Il frissonna et posa un main sur le crâne de Kurt qu'il caressa. "_Je t'en veux tellement... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Mais je ne te détestes pas, loin de là.."_ continua-t-il sur le même ton. "_Kurt... Ouvre les yeux. Plonges ton regard bleu azur dans le miens. Fais moi vibrer de ta voix angélique. Parles moi"._ dit-il après un silence.

Les larmes de Blaine ne cessaient de coulées. Il quitta le front de son amoureux pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper ses sanglots lorsqu'il ne sentit pas les battements régulier de son cœur battre contre son oreille, ni le torse de Kurt se soulever doucement sous lui. Blaine releva la tête et revint à la hauteur du paisible visage du châtain. Il serrait encore et toujours ses mains autour de celle de Kurt. Il pencha doucement la tête et déposa un baisé sur les lèvre du contre-ténor. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il ne sentit pas la douce langue de Kurt venir caresser ses lèvres pour approfondir le baisé. Chose qu'il faisait chaque fois que Blaine l'embrassait. Le brun pressa encore quelques secondes ses lèvre contre celles de sont amant et se redressa. La famille le regardaient faire. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ? C'était la dernière fois que Blaine pouvait voir, sentir et toucher Kurt avant qu'il ne se retrouve sous terre à tout jamais. "_Il fallait venir me parler, Kurt. Il fallait venir me parler au lieur de t'ouvrir, mon amour."_ souffla Blaine. "_Je souffres déjà tellement et tu n'es pas encore vraiment partit. Tu me manques déjà tellement. Tes baisés, tes câlins, ton odeur, ta voix, ton regard, ton sarcasme, nos moments intime. Je ne survivrais jamais sans toi à mes côté mon cœur. Tu es tout pour moi. Absolument tout. Mon oxygène, la raison pour laquelle je me lèves le matin, mes sourires, mes rires, tu es mon âme-sœur, Kurt. Il est impossible pour moi de rester ici sans , courage ne signifie rien sans toi près de moi.."_ Blaine pleurait encore, personne ne l'avait arrêté dans son discours. Discours qui venait du cœur. Il disait simplement ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentit des bras lui entourer la taille et sut, juste à l'odeur, que c'était Carole. À ses côtés, Burt. Tout les deux pleuraient silencieusement. Blaine lui sanglotait toujours. Il tourna la tête vers Burt qui posa son bras gauche sur son épaule droite et il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour se réfugier, sans réfléchir, dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou. Burt resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son beau-fils, il pouvait le dire, et ne dit rien. Que voulez-vous dire dans ces situations ? "_Je lui en veux tellement, Burt... Je l'aime aussi tellement.."_ dit simplement Blaine. Il se retira des bras de son beau-père pour se retourner vers le fils de ce dernier et lui prendre à nouveau les mains. "_J'aurais du voir que tu allais mal, mon ange. C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du le voir.. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Bientôt, je te le promets, bientôt on sera réuni pour toujours." _murmura Blaine.

_"BLAINE! BLAINE ! MON COEUR REVEILLES TOI!" _Blaine sursauta et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse folle contre sa cage thoracique. Il se redressa et sentit sa tête tournée. Son visage était mouillé. Il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce où il était et vit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son petit-ami. Il allait ce remettre à pleurer. "_Blaine?_ Son cœur rata un battement. Était-ce réellement la voix de Kurt qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et la, il le vit. Kurt. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux bleu qui le transperçaient, le faisant vibrer. Une vague de bonheur envahi le brun. Il attrapa les mains du châtain et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il sentit Kurt resserrer ses mains autour des siennes. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amoureux. Blaine releva alors la tête, un sourire radieux sur le visage et prit le visage de Kurt en coupe dans ses mains avant de déposer un baisé sur ses douces lèvres. Il pleura de plus belle lorsqu'il le sentit répondre au baisé comme il le faisait si bien. À bout, il posa son front contre celui du contre-ténor et fut soulagé de sentir de la chaleur s'en dégager. "_Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu as?" _murmura Kurt. "_Dis moi que tu m'aimes.. Parles moi." _demanda Blaine du tac au tac, dans un murmure. Kurt fut surprit mais obéit. Il prit à son tour le visage du brun en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien. "_Je t'aime Blaine."_ Ce dernier pleura à nouveau. "_Oh mon dieu, Kurt.."_ répondit-il en entourant les épaules de Kurt de ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou d'où il huma le délicieux parfum de cannelle et de vanille s'en dégager. "_J'ai fais un terrible cauchemars... Kurt, tu étais mort. Nous étions tous dans le funérarium et tu étais mort et... Kurt, tu étais mort. Tu t'étais suicidé en te coupant les veines comme tu faisais avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Je.. c'était si réel. J'avais si peur" _sanglotait Blaine. "_Hey.. Hey bébé je suis la. Blaine, regardes moi."_ dit Kurt en relevant la tête de son amoureux. "_Je suis la, bien en vie. Tu sais que je ne m'ouvres plus depuis longtemps, mon amour. Pourquoi je ferais ça de toute manière ?" _murmura-t-il. "_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Kurt j'ai eu si peur. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infinie. Je t'aime même si la mort nous sépare, je t'aimerais. Quoi qu'il arrive Kurt. Parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie. Mon âme-sœur, tu m'es indispensable tu sais?"_ sanglotait Blaine. _Promets moi... Promets moi que tu viendra me parler si tu a un quelconque problème. Même si c'est pour me dire que tu n'as plus de laque ou qu'il tu veux des nouveau vêtements parce que je serais toujours la pour toi, pour n'importe quoi." _Blaine se mit à trembler légèrement. Kurt sentit des larmes de joie coulée le long de ses joues. Il rit doucement. _Je te le promets mon ange. _dit il en resserrant Blaine contre lui. _"Tu es la pour moi comme je suis la pour toi. Kurt, embrasses moi.." _demanda doucement Blaine.

Le châtain entoura doucement le cou de son compagnon de ses bras avant de lentement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Blaine se dégagea doucement des bras de Kurt et poussa se dernier en avant de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé par dessus lui. À bout, le couple ce sépara et Blaine posa sa tête sur le torse de Kurt et une nouvelle vague de bonheur l'envahis lorsqu'il sentit les battements du cœur de son amant contre son oreille. Il s'agrippa à son t-shirt et sentit Kurt resserrer ses bras autour de lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Blaine referma lentement les yeux, ce laissant bercer par la lente respiration de Kurt contre lui. _"C'est finis... n'y pense plus."_ Entendit-il avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

**Et voila le résultat. Il n'est pas grand n'est-ce pas? Je vous l'avais dis.**

**Oui, je sais, je commences fort. Très fort même. Mais c'est celui-la que je voulais poster en premier. Non, ce n'est pas le premier OS Klaine que j'ai inventé, c'est juste que je voulais commencer par celui-la ahah.**

**Alors pourquoi l'idée du cauchemars? Au départ la fin ne devait pas ce passer comme cela. Mais je suis quelqu'un de ****_très_**** romantique vous verrez par vous-même que TOUT mes OS sont très romantique. Non, ils ne sont pas '****_gnan gnan_****'. Juste romantique. Et donc le fait qu'il n'y ai ****_pas_**** de Kurt en vie ne me plaisais pas. Voila pourquoi j'ai tourner ça en cauchemars.**

**Je sais que mes dialogues sont écrit différemment que les autres OS ou que les histoires en générale, mais c'est comme ça que je les écrits. J'espères que ça ne dérange pas :). Au pire, je ferais l'effort de modifier cela.**

**Aussi, mes os ne ce suivent pas du tout. Il n'y a pas de suite, pour ceux qui penserais que... N'oubliez pas de me laisser de reviews, je les attends avec impatience! Je compte sur vous pour être gentil hin *yeux chien battu*. J'espère à très vite car oui, si jamais cet os fais un flop, je ne penses pas en poster d'autre. Voila Voila.**

**Kiss * Elo x**


End file.
